lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Prophets
The Lost Prophets were a professional e-wrestling tag team and stable that primarily consisted of Retribution and Cyrus. The team wrestled for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where they held the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. The team got their start in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) on the Pyromania brand, brought together by Robb Larsen. After Robb's departure from the company, Cyrus and Retribution moved to Insanity where they worked as a team of like-minded individuals with the same goal of gaining retribution on any who wronged them. They strived to avenge their fallen leader, recruited Bloodrose into their stable for a brief time, and ended The Witnesses' 16-month reign as LPW United States Tag Team Champions. They accomplished what they came to do, and anyone who stood in their way would know what it meant "To Be Killed the Old Way". History We first saw the Lost Prophets on Vertigo 1.1, when Cyrus debuted in the main event, coming through the crowd to help Retribution win the four way match to become the number one contender to the Hardcore Championship. However, it would be another 3 shows until we would finally see this pair compete as a team. While they gallantly lost their World Tag Team Championship match, pushing the more experienced pairing of the Bad Mamma Jammas to their limit, they staked their claim as a team to both be feared and reckoned with. At the inaugural homecoming event, they were quickly picked up by the then Schizophrenia brand, and were among a number of rookie teams vying to end the Witnesses' reign over the United States Tag Team Championships. After defeating the Dark Brotherhood, they came excruciatingly close to winning at the Annihilation PPV, before finally winning the gold in the first ever “Lights Out” Double Knock Out match in LPW history. Unfortunately, while their reign was touted to be as strong as the Witnesses, it wasn't meant to be. The veteran pairing of SoL and Zuma would sweep the titles off their first defence. They would fail to regain the titles in their rematch, which would be the last time we would see Cyrus on LPW Programming. Their mind games, and their brutality in the ring was noted by anyone who dared step in the ring with them. Cyrus and Retribution set the tone for their careers with this team, and they certainly did not disappoint when it came to the crunch. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Final Impression'' (Cyrus catapults opponent into the air, then gets a running high knee lift to the face by Retribution) **''Shut Your Mouth'' (When Cyrus has the opponent in the Styles Clash position, Retribution leaps off the top rope and double stomps their exposed jaw) *'Favorite moves' **''Forced Admission'' (When Cyrus brings the victim down for a sitdown power bomb, Retribution connects with a Reverse DDT at the same time) **''Into the Darkness'' (Cyrus locks in a standing abdominal stretch with Retribution striking their mid section into submission). Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Tag Team Championship **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 10|ranked them #10 of all-time]] **Apex 25 ranked them #1 (July 2007) Match history External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams